carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Life and Death (1985)
Plot Overview Dominique, who has finally been recognized as a Carrington and won her first battle with Alexis, now has a heart valve issue that requires surgery. Dominique is not afraid of dying though. She has lived a very rich life. Blake assures her that she will not die. Blake also tells the rest of the family to leave and to get rest. Adam really hates that Blake is treating his family members as subjects and vents to Claudia. Claudia is understanding and calls Krystle to be with Blake. Blake tries to summon her away but it does not work. There is excellent news out of Bolivia. Alexis learns that Nicole's marriage to Jeff is a sham. She staged the whole thing. Jeff admits he let himself be used but is probably relieved he can get out of this arrangement that would never work. Jeff immediately seems to take an interest in Lady Ashley even though she is not willing to succumb to him just yet. Luke needs to see Steven and decides to visit him at the mansion. Steven admits that he wanted to see Luke also. The two need to talk, but not in the mansion. As the two leave, the met Blake and Krystle who have returned from their vigil at the hospital. Blake handles this much not so badly but asks Steven to speak with him the next day. Steven meets with Blake at the hospital while Dominique is in surgery. Blake seems to be understanding about Luke and Steven. Probably the loss of Fallon and the potential loss of Dominique has made Blake soft as he does not want to lose Steven. That does not stop Blake from talking to Claudia and trying to convince her to give Steven time and to nudge him back to the heterosexual existence. Claudia claims she cannot do that and she is handling herself well with Blake when Adam comes in and defends Claudia and all other family members against Blake's bullying. Adam then bullies Claudia by ushering her out. Back in Paraguay, it appears that Dex has malaria and needs to return to the States, without Daniel Reece. Instead of going straight to the hospital, Dex goes to the Penthouse and collapses. At least Alexis has an excuse to be in the hospital to feign concern for Dominique and to get a few digs in on Blake. In his delirium, Dex calls out to Amanda and this does not sit well with Alexis. Alexis needs to take care of her daughter so she contacts Prince Michael's father, King Galem, and proposes a merger of sorts - get Prince Michael to break off his engagement and to marry Amanda. Dominique's surgery is a success even though her heart stop for a time. When Blake learns that Dominique is fine he happens to be with Lady Ashley. In the waiting room, Krystle see them being intimate. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Ali MacGraw ... Lady Ashley Mitchell * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Kenneth Kimmins ... Dr. Chase * Susan Scannell ... Nicole Simpson * Billy Campbell ... Luke Fuller * William Beckley ... Gerard * Bonnie Keith ... Dr. Solis * John Findlater ... Dr. Rossiter * Charles Davis ... Professor * Jim Ishida ... Lin * Toni Attell ... Dr. Tully * Helaine Lembeck ... Nurse Peters * Isabel West ... Nurse Robinson * Rick Fitts ... Dr. Giddings * Mark Burke ... Anesthesiologist * Frank Dicopoulos ... Paramedic * Jameson Sampley ... Steven Daniel Carrington, Jr. Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Rock Hudson and Michael Praed do not appear in this episode. Production details * Deleted scene: Adam and Claudia talk about Dominique while waiting at the hospital. * Shortened scenes: Blake talks to Steven before Alexis comes to discuss with him; Blake asks a nurse what is going on with Dominique's surgery; Jeff has a short discussion with L.B. before talking with Krystle about Nikki. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Lakeview Medical Center, Lakeview Terrace (Los Angeles).